The present invention relates to a locking apparatus with a spectacle structure, more particularly to a locking apparatus arranged between a spectacle lens and a frame, between a spectacle lens and an accessory, between different accessories, and between an accessory and a frame.
In the frameless spectacles of the prior art, basically two types of connection between a spectacle lens and a frame are employed: the connection type of a nut and a screw, and the connection type of a tapered nail and a nylon pellet. In the type of a nut and a screw as shown in FIG. 1, the connection between the spectacle frame 1(e.g. the bridge or the bows) and the lens 2 is realized through a screw 3 welded to the frame 1 and a nut 4, the nut 4 being screwed on the screw 3 to fix the lens 2, and a rubber spacer 5 for damping being arranged between the nut 4 and the lens 2 and between the lens 2 and the frame 1. The disadvantages of this connecting apparatus are its non-concise outlook and its complicated assembly process. During the assembly process shown in FIGS. 2a-2e, each time all the accessories are typically assembled or dismantled sequentially one by one, resulting in a lower efficiency. Moreover, this combination is not compact in arrangement because of its many loose parts employed for components which are easily misassembled or omitted assembly of accessories (e.g. rubber spacer 5), causing problems in lowered quality (e.g. lens breakage). In addition, the screw 3 of this structure is relatively long and has no protecting means, so that the screw 3 is very easily broken or buckled, especially when a copper-nickel alloy is used as the screw material. The application range of this structure of connection is also limited by the screw length. If the screw has a relatively long length, a very long butt of the screw will be considered unattractive when it is connected with a thin lens, and if the screw is short one, it is not suitable for the assembly with a thick lens. In addition, this structure is relatively unsafe in that the long and sharp protruding metal butt of the screw is easy to scratch the user""s face when the frame is damaged.
FIG. 3 shows the other structure of connection of the prior art between the lens and the frame. The connection of the frame 1 and the lens 2 is achieved through a tapered nail 6 connected with the frame 1, the nail 6 passing through an elastic nylon pellet 7 which is arranged within the hole of the lens. The tapered nail 6 expands and compresses the nylon pellet 7 to create a friction fit with the inner wall of the lens hole so as to fix the lens and the frame. A hook is provided on the top of the tapered nail 6 to prevent it from slipping out of the pellet 7. This structure puts a strict requirement on the dimensions of the accessories, and all the outer sizes of the accessories and their entire structures cannot be changed, so that the closeness of the contact between the lens 2 and the pellet 7 cannot be controlled at will according to the change in size of the hole of the lens 2, and the looseness and tightness of the lens 2 cannot be controlled manually. This structure puts a very high requirement on the hole drilling of the lens 2 (the tolerance should be xe2x89xa6+0.05 mm), therefore the requirement on the processing of the hole is very strict. Nevertheless, lens loosening and falling-off still often occurs after assembly. In addition, since the lens in this structure is fixed through compression against the pellet by the tapered nail, cat-feeler shaped cracks and breakage of the lens will easily occur to mercury lenses.
To overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the objective of the present invention is to provide a locking apparatus with a spectacle structure, for example the locking apparatus connecting a frame with a lens, which is simple in structure, easy to assemble, and suitable for lenses with different thickness, the whole assembly having a concise and beautiful appearance with the lenses fixed stably in position.
The objective is realized according to the present invention by providing a locking apparatus with a spectacle structure arranged between a lens having holes for assembly and a frame, including a bolt, which is connected rigidly with said frame, characterized in that it also contains a hollow slotted-head pin, said hollow slotted-head pin having a tapered outer surface with an inner hole threaded on said bolt; and a T-shaped pellet, said T-shaped pellet being provided with a tapered inner hole, said T-shaped pellet being sheathed on the hollow slotted-head pin and getting in close contact with the inner wall of the assembling hole of said lens.
Said locking apparatus, characterized in that the taper of said hollow slotted-head pin is identical with the taper of the inner hole of said T-shaped pellet.
Said locking apparatus, characterized in that the inner hole of said hollow slotted-head pin is provided with threads for threaded connection with said bolt.
Said locking apparatus, characterized in that the bottom diameter of the tapered inner hole of the T-shaped pellet is identical with the outer diameter of said bolt.
Said locking apparatus, characterized in that said T-shaped pellet has a good elasticity.
The present invention has relatively fewer components and is easy to assemble and disassemble, all the combined accessories for fixing lenses are located within the assembling hole of the lens, making the assembly appearance concise and beautiful. The taper of the inner hole of the T-shaped pellet is identical with the taper of the outer surface of the hollow slotted-head pin, ensuring thus that the pellet is enlarged or reduced as a whole after being expanded by the hollow slotted-head pin. The assembling hole of the lens is in full contact with the pellet experiencing a uniform stress, therefore no lens breakage due to local stress will occur. The present invention makes full use of the combined effect caused by the bolt threads and the expansion of the pellet, so that the looseness and tightness of the assembled structure can be adjusted and the lens breakage due to a direct contact between a metal piece and a lens can be avoided accordingly. In addition, as the hollow slotted-head pin is totally screwed on the bolt after the assembly, it can protect the bolt from being broken or becoming buckled. The locking apparatus according to the present invention puts no strict requirement on the hole drilling of the lens. The structure of the present invention is suitable to lens holes with a tolerance of +0.10 mm, and becomes very tight after the assembly, causing no looseness and cat-feeler shaped cracks, as well as breakage of the lens due to gaps or pressures on the lens. Besides, the structure of the present invention is also suitable for lenses with different thicknesses, and avoids scratching the user""s face.